


till death do us apart.

by PlisetskyShark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU maybe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, idk - Freeform, shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlisetskyShark/pseuds/PlisetskyShark
Summary: "Just marry me already, Viktor" Viktor finally musters the courage to propose to Yuuri, taking him for a midnight stroll, where no one could find them or interrupt. Of course, he accepts.But the way things were going made the russian question if he was actually dreaming.He was.





	

Yuuri couldn't believe it, his heart pumped violently against his ribcage everytime he thought about the events in his whole life that lead him right to that moment, next to Viktor, hand in hand as they walked through the empty yet mesmerizing streets.  
After a day of exhausting practice, Viktor himself had suggested to take a midnight stroll to "cool down and relax" before commenting playfully about Yuuri's red face, which he had to cover with both hands. He felt his cheeks getting red again at the memory and stiffled a giggle.

A gentle melody pulled him out of his thoughts and Yuuri noticed Viktor humming a song absentmindedly. As if on instinct, the boy tightened his grip around the russian's hand, who gasped lightly. For a split second, he seemed nervous for some reason but his expression quickly changed as he smiled warmly at Yuuri, who returned the gesture.  
Taking a quick glance at their surroundings, Yuuri noticed both of them were pretty far away from their home. He could see the sign of a park on the distance, the one with beautiful white roses on its entrance.

"Viktor..." He started, his voice faltering. The taller male tilted his head to the side, but didn't stop walking, instead he began dragging Yuuri behind him. "We should head back. It's getting late-"

"I want to show you something first."

Yuuri nodded, trusting that Viktor had a good reason to bring them here. Who knows, maybe he wanted to surprise him again? Suddenly, Viktor came to a stop, making Yuuri collide with his sturdy back. The scent of roses filled the air.  
They stayed like that for a second, Yuuri inhaling Viktor's scent and smiling to himself before realizing his actions and pulling away. He tried to apologize, but Viktor interrupted him by turning around to face him and taking his hands into his own slender and cold ones.

Without a warning, Viktor dropped to one knee, never breaking eye contact with Yuuri. He pressed his lips softly against the back of Yuuri's hand, making him shiver with the ghostly touch that lingered on his skin. It wasn't the first time Viktor did something like that, but Yuuri couldn't help but feel both weak and powerful everytime he did.  
Each time he stared into Viktor's bright blue eyes, he saw his undying love mixed with more complex and indecipherable feelings. And he always got lost in them, trying to figure out the words Viktor wasn't able to say.

And now, there he was. In front of him.  
By the posture he was in, Yuuri could easily know what Viktor's intentions were and his vision became blurry, blinded by the tears that started to flow.

"Yuuri-" The russian man stood up, his breathing accelerating upon seeing his lover cry. Viktor pressed his own forehead against Yuuri's while one of his hand rested on the back of his head, the other holding Yuuri's hands with utmost care.

He then, travelled his slender fingers across Yuuri's neck to his cheek to finally wipe away his tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Viktor apologized, but was cut off with a passionate kiss.

His shocked expression didn't last long as he quickly melted into the kiss, feeling Yuuri's wet cheeks. After a couple of seconds that seemed like an eternity, they pulled away and Yuuri let out a sob, clinging onto Viktor's jacket while burying his head on the taller male's chest.

"Just marry me already, Viktor."

 

The russian opened his eyes in shock and found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. Their bedroom.  
He raised one of his arms towards the sky and the light that slipped through the curtains illuminated his wedding ring.

The one Yuuri was supposed to put on his finger.

Viktor's face quickly contorted into frustration and sorrow as he felt the empty space next to him, the space that rightfully belonged to his beloved. Gripping the sheets and some strands of his own silver hair, he let out a cry.  
He felt cold without Yuuri.

He felt lonely. And that dream only made things worse.  
The man curled up into a ball, sinking deeper into the bed. He absolutely despised that dream that haunted him every night, making him recall the last moments he had with Yuuri after a car drove violently into them.  
According to Yurio, they spent months at the hospital.

Viktor made it. Sadly, Yuuri didn't.

It was unfair the way life had separated them before even confirming their vows. Before even announcing the world their marriage. Before even sharing a kiss as spouses.

Viktor continued crying for hours until his voice gave up and he could only let out silent sobs. He weakly kissed the ring on his finger and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I HA te MY LIFE ITS MIDNIGHT HERE AND I JUST RUINED MY AND SOME FRIEND'S LIVES BY TALKING ABOUT ANGSTY SHIT AND I COULDNT RESIST WRITING THIS 
> 
> I BET I MADE SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS AND SHIT BUT FORGIVE ME I JUST NEEDED THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM GOODNIGHT


End file.
